Stars In The Sky
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Spike and Buffy watch the stars together. Post 'Flooded'. Unedited version on my site.


**Title:** Stars in the Sky   
**Author:** Reetinkerbell   
**Pairing:** Spike/Buffy   
**Rating:** PG.   
**Summary:** Buffy and Spike look at the stars together. Post "_Flooded_".   
**Word Count:** 1, 961   
**Written:** August '03. Edited – February '05.   
**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon is the King.   
**Authors Note:** Thanks to my beta **Angela** (spikesbint). 

------ 

**Stars in the Sky**

The night sky was clear. When Buffy stepped out onto her back porch and looked up, she could see the thousands of stars that covered the sky. There was a mild breeze in the otherwise warm night. It rustled the leaves on the surrounding trees and on the ground, disturbing the calm air around her. 

She closed the kitchen door behind her and sat down on the top step, watching the golden leaves scattered across her backyard as they tumbled around in the wind. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her bent knees, hugging herself tightly. 

Spike stood only a few feet away, looking at her, alone and seemingly lost in her own world. He didn't know if he should go away or go to her. To him, she looked as if she needed to be held. He wasn't sure if it was what she wanted or at least wanted from him. He didn't want to overstep her boundaries, not now when she was back and when she had finally let him into her life. 

--- 

But he didn't know if she wanted him to be, -or would let him be-, the one to hold her. They had come a long way. They were friends now. They had trained, patrolled, talked, and hung out together. 

Well, the only reason as to why they trained together was because she had needed to get back into shape and Giles hadn't arrived yet. He was almost as strong as she was and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world; him helping her train. Their patrols had started out with him following her and making sure that she was okay, until she finally had enough of him stalking her and she told him that they should just patrol together. 

But that was just out of necessity and his wanting to protect her. It didn't mean, -and wouldn't-, as much to him as their talks did. 

She told him stories about her childhood and "the life before". The one where she was just a normal teenage girl from the Valley whose biggest problem was that she didn't know what to wear to school or a party. After a lot of prompting from Buffy, Spike told her about his human life. He told her a few stories, -the cleaned up versions-, from his most glorious vampire days. They talked about their mothers and about how much they both missed them. She told him all the things she could remember about Heaven, and he told her about the 147 days she'd been gone and what had happened. 

--- 

But even after all that had happened between them, when it came to Buffy, Spike was very insecure. He'd deny it till he was dust if anyone said it to his face, but it was true. After all the times she'd pushed him away, he didn't really know what to expect from her. Even with their growing closeness to each other in the past few weeks since she returned from the grave, he wasn't sure of her feelings and he was too afraid to ask her. 

He sighed quietly, and turned to walk away. Sure that if she saw him standing there, she'd tell him to leave. That she needed to be alone. He had barely begun to turn around when she called his name softly. 

--- 

He turned around and looked at her, surprised. He thought that she hadn't noticed him, as absorbed in her own private little world as she appeared to be. 

Her face was still turned towards the ground, her eyes following the slow movements of the leaves. But when a few moments had passed and he still hadn't made a move towards her or said anything, she looked up at him through her lashes. 

--- 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked a genuine smile on her face. It had taken her some time to smile again, after she came back. Though he didn't know it, she usually only smiled when she was around him. "Or are you going to come over here and sit?" she continued, scooting over a bit on the step and patting the space beside her invitingly. 

Spike nodded slightly, walking towards her and Buffy smiled encouragingly at him. 

--- 

He sat down beside her and their eyes met for a moment, before they both turned to look up at the stars, a comforting silence enveloping them. 

Buffy just wanted some peace and quiet. She was exhausted from the day she'd had. What with the bank refusing her loan, the bank-robbing demon, the bad pipes and her flooded basement, and, of course, trying to keep her facade of happiness around her friends and Dawn. She had been ready to crack, to break down and just tell them to go away, to leave her alone. To run to Spike. 

He never pressured her about anything. Didn't try to make her 'move on' from coming back from her grave. When he asked her if she was okay, it was out of genuine concern for her wellbeing. When her friends did it, it was mostly because they wanted to reassure themselves that they'd done a great job at rescuing her from the Hell dimension she'd been in. 

With Spike, she could let go, be free. She was safe with him and she could be herself. No walls, no barriers. 

--- 

Spike didn't know what to say to her, so he said nothing. It was always better to let her speak first, to set the tone for their meeting. Let her talk in her own time, and about what she wanted to talk about. No pressure. 

They didn't talk, but they kept stealing glances at each other when they thought the other didn't notice. When they did catch the other, they would both look away, smiling embarrassed smiles and pretending that they themselves hadn't looked at all. 

--- 

They had been watching the stars and each other for almost an hour when the aches in their necks became too much and they decided to lie down on the ground to watch the sky. 

Buffy didn't want to lie directly on the grass, so she went into the house to retrieve a blanket for them to lie on. She didn't hide the smile on her face as she walked into the dark and quiet house and into the living room. She never saw Tara coming down the stairs as she made her way back out again. 

--- 

Tara however did not only see Buffy come in, pick up the blanket and take it back out with her, but she saw her smile. She had a sneaky suspicion of who had put it there, which in turn put a smile on her own face. She knew that Spike was, despite being a vampire and not having a soul, one of the good guys. He'd proven himself many times in the months that Buffy was gone, and even more so now that she was back. 

She wasn't as blind as her girlfriend and Xander, or as prejudiced. She could see Spike and Buffys relationship for what it was. She was just waiting for the day when Buffy finally stopped deluding herself that she wasn't interested in Spike that way and the two warriors got together. For both of their sakes, she hoped that would happen sooner rather than later. 

Curious, and wanting to get her suspicions confirmed, Tara followed Buffy to the back door as quietly as she could. 

--- 

After Buffy closed the backdoor behind her again, Tara slid up to it, looking out through one of the small windowpanes. Hidden in the shadows, she watched as Buffy walked up to Spike and as he took the blanket from her hands, spreading it out on the ground. 

She smiled as she watched Spike remove his duster and ball it up in his hands, creating a makeshift pillow for them. Her smile widened when she saw that, as they lay down, instead of resting her head next to Spikes on his jacket, Buffy curled up beside him and laid her head down on his chest. Spike wrapped his arms around her, a content smile on his face. 

--- 

"Its about time," she said quietly to herself. She turned around, wanting to leave the two alone, and she almost knocked Dawn over. 

She yelped in surprise, and then cast a quick glance out the window to see if Buffy and Spike had heard her. Her smile returned when she realized that Spike was showing Buffy the constellations. Looking very much as she imagined her and Willow did when they looked at the stars together and came up with their own constellations. 

"What are you looking at?" Dawn asked her, giving her a funny smile. Tara turned her attention back to Dawn while the younger girl looked over her shoulder and into the backyard, trying to figure out in what Tara had been so interested. 

When her eyes fell on Buffy and Spike, she smiled happily, almost clapping her hands in teenage glee. She winked at Tara, who couldn't help but smile happily back at her. 

--- 

"About damn time," she said, and Tara nodded. 

"That's what I said," she replied. 

They turned their attention back to the couple out in the backyard and their smiles widened when they saw that they were engrossed in a very passionate kiss. 

"They're not going to have it easy," Tara said. 

Their euphoria over Buffy and Spike as a couple slipped down a few notches. 

Their eyes met and they silently agreed that they would help the two out as much as possible. The couple deserved all the happiness in the world after what they'd been through, and they would make sure that no one ruined it. 

They turned back to watching Buffy and Spike, who were once more watching the stars, laughing together. 

--- 

Dawn tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably and Tara turned to look at her. 

"Okay, back to bed," she said. When Dawn pouted and looked as if she was about to protest, she added, "You have a school day tomorrow." 

"Fine." Dawn sighed in defeat. With one last look at the couple outside, the two girls turned and walked back up the stairs. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep again, and the last thing on both of their minds was how happy both Spike and Buffy had looked together. 

--- 

Outside, Buffy's eyelids started to droop and she yawned big. Spike looked down at her in concern. 

"Sleepy?" he whispered and Buffy nodded, closing her eyes. Spike hugged her tighter to him. "Then sleep. I'll watch over you kitten." 

Buffy was asleep within minutes, but Spike stayed awake, doing what he'd promised her. He ran one of his hands through her hair, marveling at the fact that he was allowed to be this close to her, to touch her. She trusted him enough, to not only fall asleep when he was around, but in his arms, and outside at that. 

He continued to watch the stars, silently pointing out the constellations he had learned as a young boy to himself. When he saw a shooting star, he thought about making a wish, his mother's voice still ringing through his ears about shooting stars, wishes coming true and miracles happening. 

'_But I already have all that_,' he thought. He looked down at Buffy's sleeping form as she slept away in his arms. 

He smiled. 

--- 

** The End. **

The unedited version (with lyrics) can be found on **Moonlight & Stardust** (my Spuffy writing site) & my livejournal. See bio for the urls. 


End file.
